5. TD:ESC - Półfinał 1
5. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał I - Valetta - Malta Sponsorami programu są: EBU, We Love Drama TV i Pepsi. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Poprzedni zwycięzcy, DJ & Owen w swojej zwycięskiej piosence - "Can't Hold Us" thumb|left|335 px Na scenę wychodzą prowadzący - Lorine w czerwonej sukience oraz Felix w białym garniturze. 'Lorine: '''Witaj europo! ''Wielki aplauz publiczności. 'Felix: '''Witajcie w pierwszym półfinale piątej, jubileuszowej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Dzisiejsze show poprowadzą dla państwa: przepiękna Lorine! ''Szał publiki. 'Lorine: '''Oraz najbardziej wystylizowany prowadzący - Felix! ''Brawa publiczności. 'Felix: '''Na początku chielibyśmy podziękować gospodarzom poprzedniej edycji, Holandii. Dziękujemy za tamto wydarzenie! '''Lorine: '''Dzisiaj poznamy pierwszych dziesięciu finalistów tej edycji. '''Felix: '''Po obejrzeniu wszystkich piosenek rozpocznie się wasze piętnastominutowe głosowanie. Wtedy dowiemy się kto awansuje do finału. Dziesięć krajów awansuje a dziewięć bezpowrotnie straci szansę na zwycięstwo. A więc, jesteście gotowi?! ''Aplauz. 'Lorine & Felix: '''So, let the Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Brawa. Pierwszy występ. 01. Plik:Albania.png Albania - Dakota "I Will Always Love You" thumb|left|335 px 02. Plik:Turkey.png Turcja - Ari i Richard "Wizard of Oz" thumb|left|335 px 03. Plik:Azerbaijan.png Azerbejżan - Mike & Ezekiel "Danza Kuduro" thumb|left|335 px 04. Plik:Cyprus.png Cypr - Lightning ft. Lindsay "Scream & Shout" thumb|left|335 px 05. Plik:Sweden.png Szwecja - Cody "Wake Me Up!" thumb|left|335 px 06. Plik:Poland.png Polska - Duncan "Dear Darlin" thumb|left|335 px 07. Plik:Ukraine.png Ukraina - Gwen "Just Like a Pill" thumb|left|335 px 08. Plik:France.png Francja - Kings Of Drama "Chasing The Sun" thumb|left|335 px 09. Plik:San Marino.png San Marino - James "Bella Vita" thumb|left|335 px Kamera przenosi się do Green Roomu, gdzie koło ekipy szwedzkiej siedzi Felix. 'Felix: '''Witajcie! Teraz czas na krótki wywiad. Jestem teraz u ekipy ze Szwecji... Cody, powiedz, jak się czujesz po występie? '''Cody: '''Niezwykle! Ten konkurs to niesamowite przeżycie. Publiczość jest wspaniała! '''Felix: '''Tak, to prawda. Jaki masz cel w tym konkursie? '''Cody: '''Na pewno teraz chcę awansować do finału, a w nim - być jak najwyżej! '''Felix: '''Powodzenia! Teraz wróćmy do Lorine. ''Na scenie 'Lorine: '''A na scenie za moment kolejny występ - w barwach Portugali - Sam! ''Lorine schodzi ze sceny. '' ''10. Plik:Portugal.png Portugalia - Sam "Sing for the Moment" thumb|left|335 px 11. Plik:Armenia.png Armenia - Valentina "Sun is Up" thumb|left|335 px 12. Plik:Macedonia.png Macedonia - DJ & Alejandro "La La La" thumb|left|335 px 13. Plik:Spain.png Hiszpania - Trent "Impossible" thumb|left|335 px 14. Plik:Hungary.png Węgry - Kenneth "Blow Me Away" thumb|left|335px 15. Plik:Morocco.png Maroko - Vince "She Will Be Loved" thumb|left|335 px 16. Plik:Estonia.png Estonia - LeShawna "My Heart Will Go On" thumb|left|335 px 17. Plik:Czech Republic.png Czechy - Owen "Love Done Gone" thumb|left|335 px 18. Plik:Israel.png Izrael - Aisha "Crazy Kids" thumb|left|335 px 19. Plik:Bulgaria.png Bułgaria - Beth "Set Fire To The Rain" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Na scenę wchodzą prowadzący. 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy! To były wszystkie konkursowe występy. '''Lorine: '''Nadszedł czas, aby rozpocząć głosowanie! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Europo, zacznij głosować! ''Szał publiki. '' '''Felix: '''Aby umilić wam czas oczekiwania, zapraszamy na scenę reprezentanta Malty na drugim konkursie TD:ESC - DJ, w piosence It's a Beautiful Day! thumb|left|335 px ''Na scenie pojawiają się prowadzący. 'Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! Czas zakończyć głosowanie. 5...4...3...2...1...Europo, przestań głosować! ''Brawa. 'Felix: '''Kiedy my będziemy podliczać głosy, wy włuchajcie się w piosenkę reprezentanta Malty na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2012, przed państwem Curt Calleja w piosence "This Is The Night"! thumb|left|335 px ''Aplauz publiczności. 'Lorine: '''Dziękujemy, Curt! '''Felix: '''Podliczyliśmy już głosy. Czas dowiedzieć się, kto awansuje do wielkiego finału tej edycji! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. 'Lorine: '''Z 19 zaprezentowanych krajów awansuje dziesięć. Nazwa każdego z nich wyświetli się na elektronicznej kopercie, widocznej na ekranie. '''Felix: '''Przypominany, że kolejność podawania krajów jest przypadkowa. A więc. Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:France.png FRANCJA! '''Lorine: '''Drugi to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Armenia.png ARMENIA! '''Felix: '''Trzecim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Bulgaria.png BUŁGARIA! '''Lorine: '''Do finału awansuje też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Macedonia.png MACEDONIA! '''Felix: '''Jesteśmy na półmetku. Piąty finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Sweden.png SZWECJA! '''Lorine: '''Kolejny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Azerbaijan.png AZERBEJDŻAN! '''Felix: '''Następny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Spain.png HISZPANIA! '''Lorine: '''W finale wystąpi także... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Israel.png IZRAEL! '''Felix: '''Przedostatnim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Poland.png POLSKA! '''Lorine: '''Zostało nam ostatnie miejsce i aż dziesięciu chętnych. '''Felix: '''O awans walczą: Cypr, Ukraina, Albania, Węgry, Estonia, San Marino, Czechy, Portugalia, Turcja i Maroko. '''Lorine: '''A więc, ostatnim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Estonia.png ESTONIA! ''Radość ekip krajów które awansowały. '''Felix: '''Tak, to wszystko na dzisiaj! Zapraszamy finalistów na scenę! '''Lorine: '''Dziękujemy i zapraszamy na kolejny półfinał! ''Na scenę wbiegają reprezentanci Estonii, Polski, Izraela, Hiszpanii, Azerbejdżanu, Szwecji, Macedonii, Bułgarii, Armenii i Francji. '' ''Napisy końcowe. '' Kategoria:5. TD:ESC - Odcinki